Gabi
' Gabi' is the secondary antagonist of Rio 2. She is a small poison dart frog who is madly in love with Nigel. History Nothing is known about Gabi before the events of Rio 2. However, it is possible that she has been trapped in a poisonous bottle for a few years. Gabi is first trapped in a poisonous glass bottle and is later freed by Nigel to be her assistant. Later on, Gabi sings her romantic song, "Poisonous Love" while going to the Amazon by dreaming about a "honeymoon on Rio". Later on, she and Nigel are present singing the unoriginal song, "I Will Survive". Later on, Gabi and Nigel try to get rid of Blu, Jewel, and the other blue macaws during deforestation. Seeing Blu and Nigel tangled in vines, Gabi sees her chance and uses Charlie to aim a quill covered in her slime at Blu. Gabi fires the quill, but it accidentally pricks Nigel instead, much to her horror, and she decides to die with him. However, their dramatic death scene is shattered when one of the daughters of Blu and Jewel (Bia) knows that the shot which knocked out Nigel is not poisonous. Later, Gabi and Nigel are captured and sent back to Rio by humans, much to Gabi's delight and Nigel's horror and dismay. Trivia *In the ending scene, it parodies Romeo and Juliet, where Gabi accidentally shoots Nigel with her poisonous darts (while she was aiming at Blu), Nigel falls down poisoned and dead. A devastated Gabi then kills herself with poison and lies dead beside him (however, the only difference is that Romeo and Juliet permanently die whilst Gabi and Nigel were just acting). *Gabi is very talkative, as her name implies which Nigel himself acknowledges at one point. *She is the only female villain in the Rio Franchise. *She holds onto Nigel's fallen feathers since she believed she could not touch him. *Gabi seems to avoid touching others (especially Nigel) more than they avoid touching her. Sometimes, Gabi even moves away from Nigel's approaches. *She was believed to be a poison dart frog but is actually a harmless tree frog. *In fact, even if she was poisonous, Gabi would still be immune to (not have died from) her own poison, considering poison dart frogs obtain their poison from their diet of equally toxic arthropods. *According to Blue Sky Studios' Q&A on Twitter, Gabi was originally going to be working in a circus with Nigel. *Bia refers to Gabi as having 'pink spots', but Gabi actually appears to have blackish-purple spots against the rest of her pink skin, rather than pink spots. *In reality, there aren't any tree frogs that share Gabi's pink coloration and dark spots. *According to Blue Sky Studios, Gabi's black patterning frames her features and creates the impression of a face mask, gloves and boots. This makes her look like a '70's mod superhero. Category:Females Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Frogs Category:Girlfriends Category:Bowser's recruits Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Amphibians Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Henchmen Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Poisonous Characters Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Shakespearean characters Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains